The present invention relates to a card terminal and a card terminal identification system which authenticates an identification card (ID card) and a card terminal.
Various systems have been developed to properly identify authenticity of an IC card, i.e., an ID card incorporating an IC chip instead of an ID card having a magnetic stripe. Card authentication terminals as point-of-sales (POS) terminals installed in stores to deal with ID cards must also be authenticated. This authentication process is inevitable in order to guarantee safe transactions. Demand has arisen for development of a system for authenticating an ID card presented by a customer and a card terminal installed in a store when a customer purchases an item in a store by using an ID card.